Videre
by Dark.ookami
Summary: A cada caso uma história, acompanhe as gêmeas desvendando os mistérios do mundo sobrenatural e é claro, com muito romance yaoi
1. Tempestade

Saint seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse eu estaria rica e trabalhando naquela lojinha em Yokohama, e o anime seria todo yaoi XDD

O sorriso de uma flor 1

Ela estava no telefone, sua irmã às compras.

-..e foi o fim do caso do anel, o relatório que eu mandei dizia tudo.

-Ai ai, lá vamos nós tentando explicar novamente para o departamento, como vamos fazê-lo? Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que a história do anel acabou simplesmente assim..

-Kamijo, Kamijo, o nosso trabalho foi feito, eu sei que vocês darão um jeito hehehe.

Kamijo suspirou do outro lado da linha e continuou.

-ok Sam, vocês venceram, bom, eu liguei por um outro motivo..

-Outro caso policial com algo misterioso?

-Mais ou menos, um colega de serviço nos procurou esses dias, acho que vão contactar vocês...ele é um tanto...agressivo..

Uma voz pôde ser ouvida atrás de Kamijo "ELE É UM MONSTRO!!"

-Cala a boca Yura, deixa eu falar, bom, ele é meio grosseiro

- "Meio? Como você é polido Kami!!"

-YURA!

-Ok ok.

-Bem, como eu ia dizendo, ele me pediu discrissão quanto à sua vida pessoal, nós não devemos dizer nada por ética.

-Vocês se responsabilizarão pelo caso?

-Não, é algo pessoal dele, bom, você saberá quando ele chegar aí, só estou previnindo-as de que ele é ...bem..como Yura disse, um monstro...o nome dele é Luigi, é um detetive também, é conhecido como o Máscara da Morte, por ser frio e cruel com assassinos, tem até uma lenda dizendo que ele arranca as cabeças dos presos e as pendura em sua casa como troféus. Não vai ser fácil.

-Caso é caso, vamos ver o que ele tem a dizer..ahh, pode deixar que eu aviso minha irmã que você mandou lembranças!

-E...eu...bem...

-Ha ha, detetive, você tem um ponto fraco!

-Oi Sam, aqui é o Yura, já que você terminou um caso, vamos ter um encontro?

-Eu..er..

-Devolve o telefone Yura, por isso que eu que ligo, até mais Sam, ligue se precisarem de algo, e boa sorte com o Mascara.

Um clique e o telefone foi desligado.

As irmãs Samantha e Nicholle, Sam e Nick eram detetives particulares. Mas não eram comuns, eram detetives de assuntos sobrenaturais. Ambas possuiam poderes pouco compreendidos ou aceitos pela sociedade. Sam enxergava coisas, às vezes lembranças, às vezes fantasmas, ou somente um sentimento muito forte, falava com animais e objetos. Nick tinha um dom sobre as coisas, podia mover coisas com a mente, explodi-las, paralisa-las. Eram bruxas, feiticeiras, xamãs, sacerdotizas, afinal eram simplesmente além do que se diziam comuns.

A agência que fundaram ajudaram muitos casos até mesmo policiais, sempre com o apoio dos detetives Yura e Kamijo. Apesar de tudo, ainda era difícil, se não, impossível fazer o departamento policial acreditar em histórias sobrenaturais, então cabia aos detetives encaixar as histórias de um modo "não-fantasioso"

Um estrondo tirou Samantha de seus pensamentos.

-Maninhaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-uma voz saía de trás de várias sacolas de papel- olha quanta comida eu comprei!- a garota era parecida com Sam. Ambas tinham os cabelos compridos e negros, mas Sam tinha mechas azuis ao lado do rosto e Nick, cor-de-rosa. eram altas e tinham também a cor dos olhos diferentes, os de Sam, azuis e os de Nick lilases.

-Hum..novamente muita comida, hehe. Nick, irmã do meu coração, quantas pessoas moram nessa casa?

-Duas?

-Sim, e talvez o gato conte, bom, de qualquer forma você sempre compra comida para umas dez pessoas!

-É que estava em promoção- disse sorrindo, as compras flutuavam no ar.

-Ok, vá guardá-las logo, temos um cliente a caminho, e estou sentindo algo muito forte com ele.

-Ryookai- disse Nick fazendo pose de exército enquanto as compras voavam em direção aos armários.

As duas foram à cozinha.

-Kamijo ligou-Sam olhou a irmã virar-se e quase derrubar um vidro no chão- hahahaha, é sempre engraçado fazer isso!

-Ah, ele é tãooo lindo!-disse Nick suspirando-o que ele disse?- se recompôs rápido.

-Que o nosso próximo caso é de um policial- Sam vira o rosto de repente- e ele está aí.

A porta bate.

-Nossa, essa foi rápida, Sam, o que você sentiu?

-Não sei, mas é intenso, vamos.

Um rapaz alto e forte entrou pelo escritório, vestia umas roupas sujas e rasgadas, tinha o rosto abatido, os cabelos negros revoltos e os olhos com profundas olheiras, a barba estava mal-feita, não parecia nada com um detetive.

-Aqui é a agência para casos sobrenaturais?

-Sim, agência Videre para casos sobrenaturais, sou Samantha e essa é minha irmã, Nicholle.

Nick acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu vim aqui por recomendação de Yura e Kamijo, disseram-me que são confiáveis, meu nome é Luigi.

-Sente-se-disse Nick apontando para a poltrona vermelha no canto do escritório, as duas sentaram-se em um sofá de três lugares perpendicular à esse.

-Não sei o que dizer, não gosto disso, não confio e não acredito nessas babozeiras.

-Se não acredita porquê veio?- falou Nick com rispidez.

-Oras, não confio nisso, existem um milhão de charlatões que dizem ler cartas, ver o futuro e muitos são presos, eu os prendo, e pessoas que dizem ser a reencarnação de alguma entidade superiror que matam pessoas. Não me digam que são tão ingênuas?

Nick ia se levantar mas foi segurada pela irmã, que continuou olhando fixamente para ele e Nick continuou a falar:

-O que veio procurar, não vai ganhar nada nos atacando assim, se nos procura é porquê tem um motivo. Se confia ou não em nossa palavra pode mudar muita coisa no caso, não somos como vocês, detetives, temos a nossa própria maneira de lidar com os clientes. Não pegamos qualquer caso.

-Foi um erro eu vir aqui, passem bem- vez menção de sair, mas a voz de Sam o fez voltar.

-Vai desistir assim tão fácil?

-Droga-se sentou novamente- ótimo, vamos conversar, se eu achar que é bobeira eu saio imediatamente!

-Quer uma prova de que somos verdadeiras?-Nick se levantou com um sorriso.

-Sim!

-Pois então não o faremos!- Sam surpreendeu-o- deve confiar em nós primeiro, o que está acontecendo com você já não basta?

Mascara da morte ia responder mas ficou quieto, elas sabiam de algo? Era um blefe, oras ele estava sendo muito óbvio, mas Kamijo e Yura garantiram que elas eram de confiança, droga, iria tentar.

-Tudo bem, garotas, vocês venceram, se eu desconfiar nem que seja por um milésimo de segundo que vocês são lorota, eu as prendo pessoalmente, entendido?

-Claro- Nick respondeu piscando.

-E eu quero privacidade, se o departamento achar que EU estou lidando com essas ladainhas irão mandar me internar.

-Entendemos senhor Luigi, conte-nos o que está acontecendo.

-Eu sou detetive, estou investigando à um ano um caso em especial. Um assassino cruel e sanguinário conhecido como Ares, de uma máfia de tráficos de drogas. Ano passado ele invadiu vários laboratórios de biologia e botânica, vários cientistas foram mortos. Ele procurava novas maneiras de cultivo de suas drogas. Enfim, esse ano eu comecei a me aproximar mais de suas pistas. Mas todas as vezes que eu estou prestes a pegá-lo algo estranho acontece.

-Algo estranho?-perguntou Sam.

-Sim, muito estranho, uma vez foi uma roseira, em um vaso, me denunciou, simplesmente caiu enquanto eu entreouvia uma conversa.

-Isso não é normal? Quer dizer, ela pode ter escorregado, alguém esbarrado..

-Não, ela estava em cima de uma mesa, imóvel, sem ninguém por perto. Sempre é assim, algo cai ou... uma vez uma televisão explodiu.

-Pode ser azar- disse Nick.

-Vocês duas são um tanto incrédulas para detetives sobrenaturais- afirmou Luigi irritado.

-Somente separamos as coisas, as vezes as pessoas crêem que vêem coisas que na verdade não são sobrenaturais, mas sim, de sua própria mente.

-EU NÃO IMAGINEI NADA!

-Tudo bem, acontece somente isso?

-Da última vez, eu estava com a mira apontada bem em seus miolos, ele ajoelhado em minha frente, eu ia matá-lo mas uma grande movimentação, foi muito estranho, como um redemoinho, movendo várias coisas ao meu redor, coisas caindo, vidros quebrando, e eu não consegui me mecher, eu fiquei...preso...

Mascara da morte fez uma pausa como se refletisse o ocorrido.

-Senhor Luigi iremos investigar o seu caso- Sam disse com firmeza.

-Só isso? Não querem mais nada?

-Já temos a base, vamos começar por onde ocorreu. Como foi a reação dele quando tudo se mecheu?

-Ele...ficou assustado, apavorado para dizer a verdade, entrou em pânico e correu, eu não consegui me mecher. Ele saiu gritando como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Ele pode ter um espírito protetor?-perguntou Nick para Sam.

-Acho meio difícil um espírito proteger alguém com um coração tão impuro...

Após as discussões com Mascara, esse não era fácil de se lidar nem com o preço, Nick e Sam se preparavam para ir às investigações.

-O que você acha maninha?

-Eu...não consegui sentir muita coisa, eu sei que é forte, mas ele está se fechando para algo intenso. Não quer que ninguém saiba, mesmo fazendo isso involuntariamente. Ainda não sei, tenho que ao menos tocar nele para descobrir...

...oooOOOooo...

Yohh minna saaaaaaaaaaaan

Minha segunda fict de hoje, eu achei que esse e ningyou já tinham sido postadas. Bom essa fict foi escrita a algum tempo, mas ela tem vários capítulos pois pretendo usar vários casos para as gêmeas, eu achei interessante usar elementos desse tipo para uma história. E ando trabalhando nela hoje. Espero que gostem pois irei escrever mais com elas, já tenho outras histórias desse tipo em mente

Jaaaa nee

Rocketto bye bii


	2. Tempestade2

-Luigi? Aqui é a detetive Samantha, vamos nos encontrar no último local que você esteve com Ares, preciso descobrir que ligação que essa coisa tem com ele.

-Tudo bem, eu vou passar as indicações.

-Não, você vai junto, você é o começo de tudo lembra?

-Argh, tá.

...oooOOOooo...

O local era sujo, um enorme depósito aparentemente abandonado. Prateleiras enferrujadas, papéis, caixas, pedaços de metais indefinidos, armários, parecia tudo perfeito para um esconderijo de contrabando.

-Sam?- Nicholle chamou a irmã que parecia concentrada no grande salão- o que você vê?

-Nada, nada de anormal. Me mostre onde aconteceu.

Luigi avançou por entre as ferragens e entulhos até chegarem a um espaço maior no salão, vários papéis bagunçados. Luigi parou no centro, único lugar onde estava limpo.

-A tempestade que aconteceu...foi bem aqui, eu estava assim e Ares sentado em minha frente, ajoelhado, implorando pela sua própria patética vida.

Sam e Nick se entreolharam.

-Por quê você o odeia tanto?-perguntou Nick.

-Oras, ele simplesmente é um ser desprezível, matou tantas pessoas inocentes, não tiveram chance alguma, e está por aí, livre, como se não tivesse feito nada de errado. Pessoas como ele me dão nojo...

Sam andou até o centro e fechou os olhos, se concentrando. Logo depois os abriu novamente.

-Sam?-chamou, Nick.

-Nada...

-Como nada?-irritou-se Máscara.

-Nada, a única coisa que eu sinto aqui vem de você. Esse lugar não tem nada de amaldiçoado, o que posso ver aqui são as lembranças do que aconteceu no dia em que você ia matar Ares a sangue frio.

-Você ia mesmo matá-lo?- Nick indagou.

-Sim, sem dó...sei que pensam que isso não é trabalho de um policial. Mas na realidade, meu serviço é proteger as pessoas, e, para isso, precisava dar um fim nele..

Sam estreitou os olhos e avançou um pouco sobre Luigi. Uma lata vazia pulou sobre a garota.

-SAM- gritou a irmã, jogando um pedaço de metal com seus poderes que estava caído no chão, sobre a tal lata, defendendo a detetive.

Luigi olhou surpreso.

-Nick...- Sam olhou para a irmã que entendeu o recado silencioso.

Nicholle olhou de canto para uma tora pequena e estreitou os olhos. Na mesma hora, o objeto voou sobre o policial.

Para surpresa do policial, a tora parou no caminho, como se tivesse batido em um tipo de barreira invisível. Novamente as irmãs se entreolharam.

-Estão loucas?-gritou- E QUE RAIOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO??

-O mistério está em você, meu caro Luigi...

...oooOOOooo...

A contragosto do policial, as duas foram até a casa em que ele morava. Em um bairro tranquilo, uma linda casa pequena com os muros brancos lembrava uma casa típica de família. Apesar da beleza simples da casa, podia se notar que era mal-cuidado a algum tempo. As ervas daninhas invadiram o grande jardim que mais parecia uma floresta agora. As marcas de chuva estavam óbvios nas paredes.

-Bela casa, policial- comentou Sam.

-Não foi escolha minha-respondeu, indiferente.

Chegaram até a porta de entrada, Mascara da morte abriu a porta. Sam entrou primeiro.

Os olhos de Sam mudaram de cor, de azul céu para marinho, ela parecia hipnotizada e andava até o centro da primeira sala. Nick e Mascara observavam.

-Sam?-chamou Nick.

-Tem uma pessoa ali, no centro.

Nick já vira a cena várias vezes em toda sua vida, os olhos de Samantha mudavam de cor levemente e ela agia como se estivesse sob controle de algo.

-PESSOA?-gritou Luigi, assustando Nick.

-Sim, é loiro, tem os cabelos lindos, ondulados e tem uma expressão confusa, não posso ver claramente ainda... Quem é você? Por quê quer ferir Máscara?

Na mesma hora um redemoinho de vento dominou a sala e vários objetos voaram para cima de Sam. Nick correu em sua direção protegendo a irmã com outros objetos da sala, seus olhos também mudaram de violeta claro para um escuro.

-AFRODITE!!-a voz de Luigi passava desespero puro.

O redemoinho parou com a mesma velocidade que começou.

-Vão embora, as duas, eu pago o resto do seu serviço, mas vão, FORA! Eu ligo depois, não apareçam mais aqui.

Nick saiu puxando Sam pela saída da casa, que andava como se estivesse tonta.

-Então?- perguntou Nicholle.

-Tem muito mato nesse cachorro, ligue para Kamijo, temos muito o que investigar.

...oooOOOooo...

-O que aconteceu, Sam?- Nick dirigia a caminho da casa que os investigadores Kamijo e Yura moravam.

-Aquele redemoinho, era uma confusão de sentimentos, tinha um espírito no meio, mas ele mesmo não sabe o que está fazendo- fez uma pausa para tentar refletir- era como se a vontade dele quando estava vivo e a de agora estivessem se confundindo, precisamos descobrir quem é esse tal de Afrodite.

Sam respirou fundo enquanto Nick se concentrava na direção, e tentava raciocinar os fatos que vira.

-Maninha, aqueles objetos...ele, o espírito era muito forte, e em momento algum chegou perto de Máscara, com certeza é sobre ele, até eu, que não vejo essas coisas, consigo enxergar. E o detetive estava em desespero...acho que você não viu, mas quando entramos na casa, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi baixar uma foto na estante da entrada.

-Foto?? Hum...

...oooOOOooo...

A casa que os dois moravam era limpa e arrumada. Apesar de serem homens eram vaidosos. As irmãs sentaram-se no confortável sofá de três lugares enquanto os dois serviam-nas com café.

-Então a que devo a honra de minha lindinha e sua irmã aparecerem aqui ?- Yura enchia a xícara de Sam, a garota rubrou violentamente.

-YURA, VOCÊ VAI DERRAMAR- gritou Kamijo- desculpe-me garotas, então, é sobre o Luigi ...eu sabia que isso ia dar encrenca..

-Ele é doido- disse Yura, limpando a mesa- mas ele tem seus motivos...é isso o que vocês vieram perguntar, certo?

-Sim- falaram juntas.

-Bem...-começou Kamijo, sentando na poltrona em frente- bem, ele é obcecado pelo tal de Ares não é?

-Sim, isso ficou óbvio, dava para ver em seus olhos- Nick levantou sua xícara e soprou- ele falava com muita frieza que mataria-o de qualquer forma.

-Mas ele nem sempre foi assim, era disso que falávamos outro dia, sobre suas razões serem pessoais -Yura agora se sentava ao lado das irmãs, abaixou um pouco o rosto e seu sorriso sumiu, o que acontecia somente quando falava sério, o que era raro- ele morava com alguém naquela casa, vocês devem ter notado que não era uma casa típica de um cara como o mascara, era a casa que ele dividia com o namorado, Afrodite. –fez uma pausa para refletir, respirou fundo- um belo rapaz, muito gentil e delicado, Luigi nunca fora romântico, mas perto dele era outra pessoa, sorria e brincava, tinha se tornado sociável e obviamente era muito feliz. Eles eram...uma família...

Kamijo sorveu um gole do café e Yura servia as garotas novamente.

-Afrodite- continuou- era botâncio, ele trabalhava com rosas, com suas cores, era apaixonado por rosas. Estava no laboratório naquele dia...

Um outro silêncio percorreu a sala, estava explicado a casa, o jardim e a revolta de Luigi.

-Desde então Luigi se tornou outra pessoa. Ficou obcecado pelo Ares, mal dorme ou come à um ano, quer matá-lo a qualquer custo. Investiga dia e noite sobre a máfia chefiada por ele, e o mataria a sangue frio...

-Ele não é uma má pessoa, acreditem- Kamijo colocava a xícara delicadamente sobre o píres, ele sempre agia como um lord, pousou a mão sobre o próprio colo- sofreu muito por conta da perda de seu grande amor...o que vocês notaram?

-Ele escondeu uma foto assim que entramos na sua casa. A casa é realmente muito bonita, mas está mal-cuidada. Ele ficou perturbado quando "invadimos" seu território, ahh sim, e com certeza ele está sofrendo ainda.- Nick era ótima em decifrar sentimentos humanos.

-Eu pude ver apenas uma confusão, senti medo, depressão, tristeza, culpa, um sentimento forte de proteção. Era, com certeza Afrodite, mas esse espírito não sabe o que está acontecendo, está tão confuso quanto Luigi, digamos que os dois estão perdidos...- Sam se servia de mais café, ela adorava café.

-Sim, acho que agora estamos perto do final, certo maninha?

-Sim, Nick...agora não é somente conosco, obrigada vocês dois pelas informações.

-De nada- Yura se aproximava com o velho sorriso zombeteiro-que tal o nosso encontro agora?

-Sinto muito Yura, mas iremos ver Luigi agora- disse Nick se levantando em um pulo e sorrindo e virando para Kamijo- o nosso também fica para depois tá?-piscou para o detetive que engasgou com o café.

-Vamos logo, tchauzinho rapazes, muito obrigada.- Sam levantava-se também.

-Nick, vamos acordar cedo amanhã..

-Já sei o que você está pensando maninha...

...oooOOOooo...

Nick bate a porta...

-Saiam daqui, eu já lhes disse, eu pagarei pelo banco, anda SAIAM!

-Abra a porta Máscara- falou Sam, calmamente-abra ou minha irmã irá fazê-lo

-O que vocês querem?- Luigi estava com uma cara péssima, olheiras mais profundas, roupas completamente desarrumadas, a barba , ainda por fazer, parecia ainda pior que da última vez que haviam se encontrados.

Sam entrou sem ao menos responder a pergunta de Luigi, o detetive tentou segurá-la, mas Nick o prendeu com seus poderes.

-Nanã, seu Máscara, deixe-a fazer o que ela veio fazer.-sorriu Nick.

Sam andou até o centro da sala de estar e os objetos do local começaram a se mover, Nick novamente protegia a irmã contra os ataques com outros objetos, seus olhos estavam novamente violeta escuro..

-SAM, cuidado!!

Ao parar no centro da sala, Sam continuou a procurar algo, olhava em volta e seus olhos, novamente mudaram de cor para azul-marinho. A comoção aumentou furiosamente enquanto ela se virava de um lado para outro. Nick lutava bravamente contra os objetos.

-Maninha, ai, eu sei que está difícil, mas...TÁ DURO DE SEGURAR ESSA COISA!!

-ok ok, eu já sei Nick- Sam parou de se mover e fechou os olhos, os abriu novamente e voltou a falar- AFRODITE, eu sei que é você, lembre-se você de quem é!

Um redemoinho rodeou Samantha, Nick voltou a gritar para irmã.

-SAM, tá saindo do controle- Nick sabia que a irmã entrava em transe e ficava meio fora de consciência quando estava usando seus poderes, por isso as duas tinham que estar sempre juntas, Sam procurava e Nick a protegia.

-Lembre-se do dia que você estava no laboratório, no dia que você morreu-Nick gritava mais, um dos quadros quase acertara a irmã- eu fui lá ontem, eu vi tudo, eu sei que você desejou com todas as suas forças ficar nesse mundo para proteger seu amado porque você sabia que ele ia ficar louco com a sua morte, sabia que ele ia tentar vingança e iria destruir a sua carreira matar assim, um assassino. Você estava triste, não por morrer, mas sim por ficar sem ele, e por ele ficar sozinho, o tempo todo você pensou nele.

Luigi estremeceu, ouvir tudo isso fez com que ele pensasse em tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele afinal, era verdade, mas ele estava sem Afrodite. E Sam continuou

-Você chorou, e agora nem sabe onde está, nem sabe o que está fazendo, só sente que tem que protegê-lo...

De repente, tudo parou de se mover e cair no chão, Sam andou uns passos e esticou o braço, como se tocasse em algo.

-Pronto, não chore mais Afrodite-e ela se virou para Máscara- ele disse "Não procure a morte, pois eu não voltarei assim, e se você voltar a ser o Luigi, um dia nos encontraremos novamente, eu te amo"

Uma luz forte brilhou e durante alguns segundos a linda forma de Afrodite sorrindo apareceu diante dos três.

-Eu entendi- sussurrou Sam e Afrodite desapareceu completamente.

Luigi estava pasmo, o que era? Afrodite, seu amor, seu coração, o dono de sua alma, o que ele fizera esse tempo todo? Ele devia estar brigando por justiça e não por vingança, era óbvio que Afrodite jamais permitiria esse tipo de coisa.

Sam correu até o jardim e voltou logo depois com uma caixa de ferro em mãos.

-Ele me indicou o local que ele escondeu, me pediu para entregar a você- e entregou ao detevive, logo depois se escorou na irmã- estou exausta, você também não?

-Estou bem, maninha- sorriu Nick.

-O que é isso?- indagou Mascara.

-Ele falou que estava escondendo para te entregar no dia que ele morreu, era um presente.

Dentro da caixa de ferro, estava uma outra caixinha, mas delicada, de veludo e um bilhete dentro dela "estarei sempre com você, não importa o que aconteça, meu amado, meu marido" e uma corrente dourada com uma aliança de ouro com o nome dos dois gravado por dentro.

Mascara da morte caiu no chão de joelhos chorando, finalmente, depois de tanto tempo chorava.

...oooOOOooo...

Um gato girava no ar.

-NICK, pare de girar o gato, tem gente na porta...

-Haiii- e o gato caiu no chão, sorte que é um gato e caiu sobre as quatro patas, Nick foi atender a porta.- Mascara, como está?

O detetive parecia uma outra pessoa, os cabelos bem-penteados, finalmente aquela barba horrível estava fora, as roupas passadas.

-Olá detetive, como estão as coisas? Vejo que está beeeeeeeeeeem melhor!

-Sim, eu mudei de ares agora, estou investigando casos mais simples, de roubos etc. E também me dedicando a cuidar do jardim dele, suas pobres roseiras estão judiadas, eu me descuidei daquilo que ele mais amava..-disse tristemente.

-Sim, mas não foi as roseiras, Mascara- Nick colocou a mão em seu ombro- você se descuidou de você mesmo, era por você que ele ainda estava aqui...

-Sim eu sei, obrigado, eu vim apenas para agradecer as duas, por um tempo eu me esqueci de quem eu era, do motivo pelo qual eu trabalhei tanto tempo na investigação sobre as drogas, sobre o porque eu queria justiça, eu queria proteger meu amado...mas agora, graças a vocês eu me lembrei, e me sinto leve...livre...

-O prazer foi nosso, detetive, fizemos apenas aquilo que estamos aqui para fazer..

...oooOOOooo...

Nhahoooooooooooooooo

demorei mas tá aqui o último capítulo dessa história de Videre, tem mais viu

agradeço mtoooooooooo as reviews q me mandaram, Nechan e margarida arigato

Bom aqui vou eu

Rocketto bye biii


	3. 2 em 1

_**Saint seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Kurumada e Bandai.**_

_** As gêmeas são criações minha e da minha nechan Pure-petit-Cat**_

_**2 em 1**_

-Pare de gritar, já disse não iremos investigar esse caso- A garota com os cabelos negros e mechas azuis andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro com o telefone na mão- pare de ligar ou chamarei a polícia- ela trocava de mão nervosamente- somos detetives particulares e não fazemos parte da polícia, não temos obrigações para com ninguém, olha um espírito protetor vai embora se não for bem tratado, é assim, problema é seu...

Ela ouviu o outro lado da linha ficar mudo e virou-se para a outra garota idêntica a ela mas com mechas cor-de-rosa e olhos lilases..

-O que você fez?

-Explodi o telefone dele. Você não ia desligar e ele não ia parar de gritar.

-Obrigada.

-O que ele queria?

-Ele queria escravizar um espírito protetor da fortuna que pertencia a família de sua esposa, ela faleceu e ele não soube valorizar, queria mais dinheiro. A ambição espanta os espíritos bons.

-Era como um Zashiki-warashi?

-Sim.

-Tsc tsc...

Nick saiu da sala-escritório cantarolando em direção ao seu próprio quarto. Abriu a maçaneta gelada e caminhou feliz em direção ao seu armário brano entalhado e pegou um casaco. O dia estaria claro? Deveria levar um guarda-chuvas? Espiou a janela de frente para a rua e notou um rapaz alto de longos e lisos cabelos azul-petróleo vestindo jeans e uma camisa de gola recortada preta.

Nick correu para a sala e encontrou Samantha espiando pela janela também.

-Sam..

-É, eu também senti. Vamos lá.

As irmãs correram para fora na direção do rapaz. Não foi difícil achá-lo, do outro lado da rua, ele gritava e brigava com alguém, uma multidão se formou em volta dele.

-O que você vê?

-Que estranho...ele está,creio que esteja possuído mas...

-Mas?

-Não sei..sua alma, é como se estivesse duplicada.

As gêmeas se entreolharam-GÊMEOS- disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Oi, você ae, para de gritar com as pessoas na rua- gritou Nick.

-Cala tua boca- ele gritou de volta e soltou o rapaz que segurava e chacoalhava pela gola, se aproximou de Nick-gêmeas é?-gargalhou alto- ainda bruxas.

-Deve cansar não?- Sam falava olhando para ele, seus olhos estavam escuros e opacos- usar tanta energia assim. Ainda mais o possuindo.

-Cale a boca, você não sabe nada, bruxas inúteis.

Ele olhou para as gêmes com raiva fechando o punho e Nick ficou na frente da irmã- quer brigar é?

O rapaz segurou Nick pela gola- não bato em mulheres, mas se me encher vou ser obrigado a abrir uma excessão-a multidão em volta murmurava algo como "alguém vá ajudar a pobre menina"

Apenas um soco de Nick foi o suficiente para derrubá-lo e deixá-lo inconsciente.

A multidão logo se dispersou entre falatórios e Sam ligou para os detetives.

...oooOOOooo...

-POSSUÍDO?

-Sim- Samantha e Nick falavam com Yura enquanto Kamijo fazia as papeladas do hospital.-pelo seu irmão, creio eu.

-Me parece- Kamijo chegava- que o dono desse hospital o conhece. Coicidência o trazermos para cá.

-Não, eu pedi pois havia o cartão daqui no bolso dele-mostrou Nick- para detetives vocês dois dependem muito da sorte, que tal serem racionais de vez em quando?

-Trabalhamos com vocês duas, tudo nos impede de ser racionalistas.-Kamijo respondeu.

-Kamijo. O que disseram?

-O dono vem falar com vocês.

-O soco que eu dei não é o suficiente para deixar alguém inconsciente. Ele não está em seu melhor estado, deve estar fraco...

-Vocês sabem o que está acontecendo?

-Sim- disse a de cabelos com mechas azuis.

-Foram vocês que acharam o Saga?

Era um rapaz jovem e bonito, alto, tinha os cabelos azuis até o ombro e um ar de moleque.

-Venham comigo, vamos conversar em meu escritório.

-Saga..ele não é um mal rapaz..-estava sentado em sua mesa com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos á sofrendo com a morte de seu irmão gêmeo.

-Senhor..senhor..-Nick sentada em uma das duas cadeiras de frente à mesa do dono.

-Solo, Julian solo. Saga é um segurança de nosso hospital, seu irmão era um médico daqui também.

-Senhor Solo, o que pode nos dizer sobre a morte dele?

Ele olhou seriamente, franziu a testa e fechou os olhos. Girou a cadeira para ficar de costas para os convidados.

-É uma pergunta um tanto particular, não acham?

-Senhor Solo, nós somos da polícia- Kamijo estava em pé, atrás de Nick- seu funcionário atacou as pessoas na rua, serei obrigado a fichá-lo?

-O que a polícia tem a ver com isso?

-Nós poderemos prendê-lo, temos testemunha, creio eu que não será bom para o hospital.

O jovem suspirou, derrotado. Tinha o rosto cansado e algumas olheiras escuras sob os olhos.

-Creio que sim.

-Não vamos convencê-lo assim- Nick virou para os policiais sussurrando- Senhor Solo, o senhor conhecia bem os irmãos?

-Oh, sim, Kanon..Kanon era um bom médico, um pediatra para falar a verdade. Carinhoso com as crianças, educado. Saga era sério, comportado, um perfeito cavalheiro e todos amavam os dois. Kanon era um pouco mais brincalhão que o irmão.

-Senhor Solo, o que aconteceu depois que Kanon morreu? Quer dizer, Saga se tornou violento?

-Hmm, acredito que seja trauma relacionado à perda, sabem, Kanon e Saga eram muito unidos, estavam sempre juntos, creio eu que perder um dos dois seria traumatizante para os dois.

-Como Kanon morreu?

-Atropelado.

-Morreu na hora?

-Não, ele foi trazido para cá, estava morrendo, mas acho que não teve muito tempo para pensar. Olha, policiais, Saga não é má pessoa, só está passando por dificuldades, Kanon faleceu em sua frente aqui mesmo, é apenas uma má fase, irá passar uma hora ou outra, por favor deixem essa história de lado, não deixarei mais que ele cause problemas.

-Ele terá problemas- disparou Sam- ele está morrendo.

-Sam- cutucou Kamijo- não seja tão direta.

-Sua saúde está em perfeito estado, eu garanto.

-Não, não está, eu briguei com ele, sei que um soco fraco daqueles não pode derrubar um segurança.

-O quê vocês querem afinal?-Julian não parecia surpreso nem confuso, só cansado e um pouco triste.

-Queremos ajudar.

-Porque acham que podem?

-Senhor Solo- Sam levantou-se- o senhor parece bem íntimo dos dois, isso é, quando perguntamos como eles eram você disse como eram suas personalidades e não como profissionais. Isso significa uma relação um pouco mais profunda que apenas negócios. Imagino que não sejam apenas seus funcionários, ou estou enganada?

-Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

-Então o senhor sabe muito bem que há realmente algo de errado com Saga, algo de muito errado, e que não pode se explicado na medicina.

-...

-Podemos ajudar- Nick se levantou também- nós somos de uma agência de detetives sobrenaturais.

-O que?

-É isso que ouviu, detetives sobrenaturais, sabe, aquele corpo não há apenas Saga, mas Kanon também está lá, ele está o possuindo.

Julian baixou os olhos, novamente não era a reação que elas esperavam.

-Não está surpreso?

-Para ser sincero não. Em um hospital vemos muitas coisas, muitas que podemos chamar de maldição ou milagres. E..

-E..?

-Olha não quero que pensem que sou louco.

-Senhor Solo, somos nós que falamos sobre ele estar possuído.

-Olhem, eu já chamei outros como vocês, já chamei padres, monges budistas, videntes, pastores, ninguém conseguiu resolver o problema, porque deveria pensar que vocês duas são diferentes?

-Chamou exorcistas?

-Sim, os melhores, mas ninguém faz nada, a maioria não passa de charlatões.

-Olhe-Sam colocou uma mão sobre a mesa, encarando Julian nos olhos- garanto que ajudaremos, mas para isso preciso de sinceridade ok?

-Sr. Solo- Yura se aproximou colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Nick- eu já vi de tudo nesse mundo também, prendi muitas videntes, padres, milagreiros, todos charlatões, mas eu, como policial e como pessoa, jamais testemunhei um trabalho tão bom como dessas duas.

-Sam, Nick. Se ele não quer ajuda, vamos embora, não devemos perder nosso tempo aqui, não faz sentido algum- Kamijo estava impaciente.

-Ele tem poderes- Sam olhou para a mesa, seus olhos estavam escuros- Saga, ele tem poderes.

-Isso foi...surpreendente- Julian agora olhava para a garota.

-Ele trabalhava em um hospital por isso, estava ajudando os pacientes. Kanon também.

-Sam?- Nick se aproximou- o que está fazendo? Não deveríamos falar se ele não quer..

-Estou ouvindo, não é ele que está falando comigo, Saga, está pedindo a nossa ajuda. Está fraco, muito fraco, estão em um quarto ao lado, eu posso sentir, era um médium como nós, tinha poderes, eram os dois muito poderosos, podiam exorcisar.

Sam correu e foi seguida por todos, no mesmo cômodo havia uma porta que levou para o quarto em que o rapaz descansava.

-Saga?

Os olhos se abriram ele apertou as sombracelha juntas, com raiva ameaçou atacar a garota, Nick rapidamente o segurou em sua cama com seus poderes.

-Acalme-se.

-Saiam daqui, bruxas, não quero sua ajuda-gritou- saiam, Julian mande-as embora, não deixem-nas aqui, não podem fazer nada, não devem fazer nada, deixem-me aqui, vão.

Ele não parava de se debater. Julian correu em sua direção para segurá-lo

-Pare Saga, pare, acalme-se acalme-se por favor, saiam daqui, volto a falar com vocês depois, mas saiam daqui agora, esperem lá fora, por favor.

**...oooOOOooo...**

_Nhahoo_

_Estou revivendo muitas ficts ultimamente, nom? XD_

_Eu estava passando por elas ultimamente e veio uma inspiração enorme para escrever *o*/_

_Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia tanto de uma vez só. Ainda mais ficts antigas__._

_Espero que minha fase inspirada continue, to tentando manter meus outros hobbies também, mas eu sou tão loca que me encho de coisas para fazer e depois fico toda perdida __

_Caraca como eu tagarelo até aqui o.o"_

_Anyway...se você (teve coragem) de ler at__é aqui muitíssimo obrigada. o/_


	4. 2 em 1 2a parte

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e ao Kurumada sensei_**

**_As gêmeas são de autoria minha e de Pure-petit-Cat_**

**2 em 1**

**2a. parte**

-O que aconteceu lá dentro?- Yura fechara a porta correndo e voltaram ao escritório de Julian.

Em cima da mesa haviam várias fotos, Julian com pacientes, Kanon com seu irmão, os 3 juntos, Saga com sua roupa de segurança. Sam segurou uma foto e seus olhos mudaram de cor.

-Uma briga...Saga e Julian, estão discutindo algo, não consigo entender. –ela soltou a foto e andou pelo quarto- esse quarto está repleto de lembranças, -memórias aleatórias passavam na frente de seus olhos, como alguém avançando um dvd de fotos muito rapidamente, não tinha como organizar nada. -mas é tudo muito fragmentado, alguém bagunçou tudo.

Julian saiu logo depois, estava suando, a franja molhada caía sobre seus olhos e passou os dedos nos cabelos tentando os jogar para trás. Os 4 o encaravam.

-Sr. Solo, queremos ajudar, mas o Sr. Precisa nos contar tudo.-Nick o puxou para o centro.

-Tudo o que?

-Tudo, a vida deles, tudo o que sabe. Como eles viviam, como eles se davam um com o outro.

-Olha eu...

-Você não se importa se ele morrer?-Nick disse antes de ouvir uma desculpa esfarrapada, todos são sempre relutantes quanto a contar a verdade sobre suas histórias.

-Eu quero, mas não disse? Não provei que vocês não podem ajudar?

-Dois dias.

-O quê?

-Mais dois dias de vida, é o que ele tem. Sabe o corpo humano não foi feito para habitar mais de um espírito, ele tem limites, e garanto que será dentro de dois dias...talvez até menos...-Sam sentou na cadeira em que estava antes e segurou uma caneta em sua mão, brincava com ela entre os dedos, seus olhos estavam escuros.

Julian ainda estava receoso, mas de fato não sabia que teria tão pouco tempo assim. Fechou os olhos uma vez e respirou profundamente. Voltou até sua cadeira e encarou a janela.

Com uma das mãos cobriu os olhos.

-Eles se amavam está bem? Crescemos juntos, nós 3. Estudamos nas mesmas escolas, eles eram nossos vizinhos. Meu pai era dono desse hospital, não sei muita coisa sobre os pais deles, só que viajavam muito. Desde criança ambos tinham visões estranhas, conversavam com ninguém ou agiam estranhamente. Kanon ficava doente com frequência.

-Mais tarde descobri porquê. Eles eram poderosos, Kanon era uma espécie de filtro para os espíritos malignos e sempre que ficava doente era porque tinha exagerado.

-Fui à mesma faculdade que ele. Quando nos formamos, eu herdei esse hospital.

-Os dois estavam sempre juntos, era essa a minha visão de Kanon e Saga, Saga se tornou segurança para estar sempre ao lado de Kanon.

-Tamanha afinidade entre irmãos era incrível.

-Passei a fazer meus projetos de doutorado com Kanon, passávamos muito tempo juntos, estudando. Quando me vi, havia me apaixonado por ele.

-Jamais imaginei que seria correspondido, ao meu ver, Kanon tinha olhos apenas para Saga. Mas um dia, ou melhor, em uma noite –sorriu sozinho com os olhos fechados- estávamos sozinhos, aqui mesmo, havíamos terminado um trabalho e resolvemos comemorar, abrimos uma garrafa de vinho.

-Sentados no chão, ele não notei, ele se encostou em mim, segurou na minha mão. Me senti um adolecente, nervoso, ansioso. Começamos a namorar.

-Mas Saga foi contra, Saga disse que não queria ele comigo, não sei, acho que tinha ciúmes, ou não achou que fosse a pessoa certa. Brigamos muito durante um tempo.

-Saga ficou tão bravo que Kanon saiu de casa. Ia vir morar comigo..foi quando...um bêbado, era madrugada, ele corria, Kanon deveria estar nervoso.- ele passou as mãos no cabelo novamente, seus pés batiam no chão indicando sua agonia.

-Sr, Solo, nós sentimos muito.

Ele virou a cabeça negativamente.

-Está tudo bem, eu estou triste, é claro, amava-o com todas as minhas forças, mas Saga, estava em pé na frente da maca. Kanon deve ter sentido sua presença e foi atrás do irmão. Desde então estão descontrolados, ambos, não sabem o que fazem.

-O sr, quer que nós o ajudemos, mesmo sabendo que assim Kanon vai embora?

Ele cruzou as mãos, e novamente soltou-as e as passou no cabelo.

-Não, eu quero paz, quero que ele tenha paz, não aguento vê-los assim, não deve ser...

-Teremos que convencer Kanon que ele está matando o irmão, acho que ele não sabe... deve estar confuso, devia estar angustiado por ter brigado com o irmão e em uma hora tão crítica morrer.

-É Nick, acho que é isso, se o avisarmos que ele está matando Saga...Sr, Solo, nos leve para a sala onde Kanon morreu, irei tentar algo.

-Tudo bem, venham comigo.

-Não, não somente nós, quero que traga Saga também. Nick, vá com ele, ele terá que vir à força.

-Certo.

...oooOOOooo...

Espaçoso, azul, sujo de sangue por todo lado, materiais esterelizados, inúmeros equipamentos, uma maca no centro. Saga amarrado na maca, inconciente.

-Quero vocês todos fora, menos Sr. Solo, Yura, Kami, vocês podem ficar atrás do vidro, mas aqui vai ficar perigoso.

-Alguns espíritos não se lembram de sua morte, mas não tenho certeza se esse é o caso.

Nick se posicionou ao lado da irmã, Julian atrás.

-Saga, Saga, acorde.

Ele abriu os olhos e tentou se levantar, Nick o manteve em sua maca, seus olhos estavam escuros. Mantinha uma mão na frente segurando o rapaz em sua maca.

-BRUXAS, SAIAM DAQUI. –ele se debatia.

-Sam-gemeu- ele é forte, é poderoso, eu posso sentir.

-KANON, eu sei que você pode nos ouvir- seus olhos escureceram também- venha, saia, você morreu, é isso você deve se lembrar que está morto, não pode ficar ou irá matar seu irmão.

-CALEM A BOCA, VÃO EMBORA.

-SAIA DAQUI-seus olhos estavam fixos nele- posso ver, posso ver dois de vocês, um de vocês ou talvez os dois morrerão se continuarem assim, quer seu irmão morto?

Nick foi jogada longe, bateu as costas na parede.

-Ai, droga, Sam-novamente começou a briga com Saga- eles estão usando a energia de dois.

-Quer que seu irmão morra é? Não se lembra que você morreu?

-ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI?-gritou, conseguiu se levantar um pouco- acha que eu não sei? Não quero ficar aqui. Não quero matá-lo..A minha hora chegou

Os olhos de Sam percorreram o quarto, as lembranças estavam invadindo o local, era Saga.

-Acha que eu não sei que ele vai morrer? Estou tentando ir embora, ele não deixa...ele é mais poderoso que eu, sempre foi...

-Saga?-Julian começou- Saga, é você?

-Sam? O que está acontecendo?

-Então é isso...Nick o corpo tem pouca força física, mas ele está usando a energia dos dois, eu irei segurar um e você derruba o outro

-Ok..Ai, mas anda logo.

Os olhos de Saga Sam se encontraram e ambos ficaram imóveis, Nick conseguiu se aproximar, agora tinha as duas mãos esticadas em frente ao corpo. Saga não conseguiria se mover. De seus olhos, dois filetes de lágrimas passaram a escorrer.

Samantha olhou para Julian sem virar o rosto.

-Sr. Solo, este é Kanon, não é?

-...

-O quê?- Nick olhou assustada.

-Saga, deixe-me ver...

_Kanon corria, __se eles falavam no telefone à alguns minutos, Saga iria pessoalmente se desculpar. Ele percebera que a implicância fora apenas crise de ciúmes por Kanon nunca ter saído com mais ninguém. Para Saga era muito difícil de aceitar, mas amava o irmão e percebera que ele estava feliz, era de madrugada, ele iria assim que terminasse seu turno._

_O telefone quebrou na queda, o culpado fugira. Uma multidão se formava, Kanon chegou no local antes da ambulância, prestando os primeiro-socorros._

_-Saga, meu irmão não morra-chorava enquanto tentava estacar o sangue._

_-Você sente não?- Saga segurou as mãos de Kanon- sabe que eu estou indo, mesmo sem me examinar- gemeu- não adianta...ninguém pode me salvar.._

_-Cale a boca, eu sei o que faço..._

_-Você sabe que eu estou pronto...Kanon..eu sinto muito.__..-não demorou muito a perder a consciência._

_Estavam na sala de cirurgia, Kanon em silêncio assistia tudo de longe, sabia que chegava a hora e estava entrando em desespero._

_Quando viu a alma de seu irmão deixar o corpo, não pensou direito. Com seus poderes puxou-a para dentro de si. Nenhum dos médico notara._

_Ao sair da sala de cirurgia, foi logo abraçado por Julian._

_-Julian, foi culpa minha._

_-Não diga isso. Não tinha como ninguém prever, você é um médico, sabe disso._

_-Tenho um pedido a te fazer..._

_-O quê?_

_-Mate Kanon._

_-Como assim?_

_-Aquele na mesa que morreu, deve ser Kanon._

_-Do que você está falando? Está louco?_

_-Não...prendi o espírito de Saga dentro de mim, ele deverá viver aqui._

_-Não posso fazer isso, não posso. Kanon eu preciso..está louco.._

_-Julian, viveremos os dois, pelo menos por enquanto, a morte dele foi culpa minha, não vou deixá-lo ir, por favor ..._

_-Por enquanto?_

_-Eu preciso que ele viva como Saga...talvez ele fique confuso e acredite que fui eu que morri.._

_Com os olhos vermelhos, Kanon ajoelhou-se no chão e encostou a cabeça em seus pés._

_-Por favor, eu jamais me perdoarei, ele tem que viver, Julian, eu lhe imploro, por favor, ele morreu por minha causa, mas eu não posso deixá-lo ir..._

-Eu concordei, é claro, não saberia como dizer não, eu o amava demais e sabia, se o deixasse como estava jamais seria feliz.

-Kanon, deixe-o ir, ele não quer que você morra também.-Agora era Nick que gritava- Deixe-o ir, ele não quer, não vê que ele está sofrendo? É por isso que ele se tornou violento, tenho certeza, para machucar as pessoas que você tanto protegeu.

-Eu não me importo- gritou- eu preciso dele, não saberia viver sem ele- não conseguia mais controlar o choro- não saberia..

Julian correu, passou pelas gêmeas e abraçou Kanon.

-Deixe-o ir, Kanon, eu lhe imploro- afundou a cabeça em seu ombro- você não pode morrer..

-Julian, me desculpe, eu..mas eu não posso...

Os poderes das gêmeas adicionado aos poderes dos gêmeos e o grande amor que Julian sentia devem ter causado uma mistura forte. Saga estava fora do corpo, uma mão sobre o ombro de Kanon que o olhou assustado.

-Chegou a minha hora, meu irmão. Quando chegar a sua, nos encontraremos novamente, até lá, viva por mim também.

Rápido, a aparição durou muito pouco. E logo tudo se aquietava.

...oooOOOooo...

-Eu sinto muito ter causado tantos problemas.-

-Tudo bem, apenas fizemos nosso trabalho.

Kanon conversava com as gêmeas enquanto Julian dava explicações aos policiais, afinal era cúmplice na troca de identidade dos gêmeos.

-Eu não sei mais para que viver, Saga foi minha única família desde sempre. No dia que ele me expulsou, senti meu coração se partir. Quando eu o vi morrer, achei que poderia trocar de lugar com ele mas...ele jamais me deixou partir. Achei que conseguiria convencê-lo de quem morreu fui eu.

-Ele se lembrou de tudo?

-Sim..não sei como, espíritos são...confusos em sua maioria, durante toda a minha vida eu os vi e ouvi, jamais conheci nenhum que, a princípio, tinha certeza do que havia acontecido, principalmente aqueles que se acidentam, a maioria se lembra, mas para isso tem um processo, conversas etc para serem feitos.

-Sim- Sam começou a falar- nós duas sabemos, me surpreendi quando notei que era você, para mim que não conheço nenhum dos dois foi muito difícil.

-E agora? O que farei?

Nick colocou a mão sobre o ombro do médico e sorriu.

-Você tem mais alguém por quem viver, se esqueceu?

-Julian.

-Ele arriscou tudo por um desejo seu, acho que merece um pouco de crédito, não? De todos acho que ele foi o que sofreu mais, teria que aceitar você partindo. E fez isso apenas para te ver feliz..

-Nick tem razão- Sam colocou a mão em seu outro ombro- nós pudemos ver como ele estava sofrendo, sempre ao seu lado...

Kanon sorriu. É, deveria reconhecer, tinha sido egoísta. Saga morreu tentando dizê-lo para ser feliz, talvez fosse isso que deveria tentar fazer agora.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá meninas e meninos_

_Aqui está a segunda parte do segundo conto de Videre._

_Idéia de gerico minha usar números no título, o que fez com que o nome+segunda parte parecerem mais uma conta de matemática._

_Ignorem esse pequeno detalhe. _

_Eu AMO essas gêmeas, acho elas muito lindinhas._

_Essa fict não termina aqui, por enquanto ainda planejo escrever muitos capítulos, então aguardem._

_Reviews são sempre bem-vindos, não se acanhem, é criticando(produtivamente) que agente aprende e melhora_

_NEEECHAAAAAAAAAAN arigato review_


	5. Obsessão

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence(infelizmente) mas as gêmeas sim o/, à mim e minha nechan (Pure-Petit-Cat)**_

_**Obsessão**_

-Meninas? Estão aí?- os detetives Yura e Kamijo batiam na porta do apartamento.

-Entrem entrem- a voz de Nick soou alto de dentro do apartamento- a porta está aberta.

Empurraram a porta sem dificuldade e foram surpreendidos por todos os objetos da sala flutuando.

-NICK- gritaram juntos.

-Calma, estamos limpando-Sam apareceu da cozinha com um rabo de cavalo alto e um avental, tinha um prato de pano em mãos.

Nick tinha um pano de chão e passava correndo no chão. Usava um coque e roupas manchadas de produtos de limpeza.

-Esperem um pouco, já terminaremos.

-Não se incomodem conosco, viemos apenas pegar os relatórios-Kamijo era sempre educado.

-Ah sim, quando entrávamos o correio nos entregou esses envelopes, mas acho que é um engano, tem um nome diferente do de vocês nas cartas.

-Deixe-me ver- Samantha largou o pano em um canto enquanto Nick ainda corria com o gato em seu encalço.- ah sim, é do Kamus.

-Kamus?

-É um professor bonitinho que mora aí no apartamento da frente- Nickolle falou vendo Kamijo fechar um pouco a cara com ciúmes- não se preocupe, não é mais que você- agora ele rubrava violentamente.

-Bem, Nick, vá lá levar para ele, por favor.

-Ok-todos os objetos caíram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o gato sair correndo desesperadamente e assustando os detetives.

-Bem, nós já vamos, temos que ir até um depósito de drogas prender uns bandidos- Yura fazia pose, arrancando risadas de todos.

.

-Kamyuu- gritou a gêmea mais velha batendo na porta- o correio deixou coisas para você aqui de novo e..

Um barulho alto chamou a atenção das gêmeas.

-Kamus?-gritou Nick batendo mais forte- Você está bem? Kamus?

Um rapaz alto com longos cabelos vermelhos e lisos saiu cambaleante pela porta, tinha o rosto ensanguentado.

-O que aconteceu?-Nick o segurou.

-Ai..

Sam correu para a porta rapidamente, tinha visto um vulto desaparecer.

-Kamus, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

-Ai, estou, foi um prato que caiu do armário lá de cima, acho que cortei a cabeça e ganhei um belo galo.

-Temos que levar você para um hospital.

-Não, estou bem, não se preocupe, só uns cortes.

-Venha, vamos fazer um curativo aí.-Nick o puxou pelo braço para sua própria casa.

-Nick temos que ir até a farmácia pelo menos, estamos sem curativos.

-Tem um na esquina, vamos. Kamus, venha também, é melhor conversarmos com o farmacêutico.

-Hmm ok.

Sam colocou um pano sobre o local que sangrava enquanto desciam a escada.

-O que aconteceu, Kamus?

-Não sei, ultimamente ando tão distraído que me machuco facilmente. Ontem eu quase fui atropelado, qualquer hora eu acabo me matando.

-Distraído?

-É, bem dificuldade em me concentrar.

-Hmmmm está apaixonado?-riu Nick.

Ele se manteve em silêncio e Nick tomou um cutucão da irmã.

.

Entraram na loja e a atendente puxou rapidamente uma cadeira para se sentarem. Nick e Sam ao lado do amigo enquanto a moça de cabelos dourados meio gordinha limpava o ferimento de Kamus.

-Que corte feio, e tem um galo aqui também, o Sr precisa tomar mais cuidado com as coisas pesadas em lugares altos, podia ter se machucado mais ou até pior.

-Sinto muito Beca.

Sam olhava para trás do balcão, por uma porta.

-O que tanto olha Sam?

-Tem alguém ali.

Nick olhou para a porta, de fato tinha uma sombra lá.

-Ah, é o Milo, o farmacêutico, hoje ele não poderá falar com vocês, está meio ocupado.

Kamus encarou a porta com uma expressão triste, Nick cutucou a irmã apontando para o amigo.

-*Naruhodo-sussurraram entre si .

-Aqui está, acho que não precisará ir em um hospital, o corte não foi tão fundo, mas tome cuidado, semana passada você já veio aqui três vezes.

-Obrigado. Tomarei.

A atendente suspirou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Kamus e saiu.

.

Caminhavam lentamente de volta para casa.

-Kamus, à quanto tempo você anda assim?

-Não sei exatamente, acho que estou um pouco cansado, vou dormir um pouco.

-Nick, preciso voltar à farmácia, esqueci de comprar umas coisas.

-Ok, Kamus, tome cuidado, sim?

-Tudo bem, tchau meninas.

-O que foi, Sam?-Nick tinha seu braço puxado.

-Na casa do Kamus, tinha uma sombra, não vi direito, não tenho certeza, mas acho que vi na farmácia também.

-Bem, tenho certeza do que vi na farmácia.-Nick cruzou os braços pensativa.

-O que?

-Quando eu perguntei se ele estava apaixonado, Kamus fez uma cara feia, e, lá na farmácia ele fez uma expressão extranha, tenho certeza que tem algo lá, se não for sobrenatural é do coração.

-Acha que ele gosta da tal de Beca e o Milo tem algo a ver?

-Meodeos Sam, você pode entender de fantasmas, mas de pessoas nada né.

-Bem..eu..

-Você sabe que Kamus é gay.

-Ah é.

-Ele olhou para o Milo, eles devem ter uma história.

Passaram pela porta automática, um rapaz alto, um pouco forte, com a pele dourada de sol e os cabelos loiros cacheados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo sorria por detrás do balcão.

-Olá meninas lindas, o que posso fazer por vocês hoje?

-Olá, você é o farmacêutico?-Nick colocou uma das mãos sobre o balcão.

-Sim sim, sou Milo à sua disposição. Vocês são as garotas que vieram com Kamus não é?

-Sim, você o conhece?

-Oh, sim, estudamos juntos na faculdade, bem em cursos diferentes é claro.

-São amigos então?

-Bem, pode se dizer que sim, não esperava encontrá-lo nesse país tão cedo, achei que ele voltaria à França. Bem, pelo menos foi o que ele me disse quando saímos da faculdade à dois anos.

-Posso ver seu anel?-Sam encarava a mão esquerda do rapaz.

-Anel? Que anel?

A gêmea mais nova cutucou a irmã sussurrando.

-Seus olhos estão escuros.

-Ah, falam dessa marca? Não sei, eu tenho ela desde pequeno, é bem clarinha, não sei como você enxergou.

-Eu tenho bons olhos. Milo, andam acontecendo algumas coisas estranhas com você?

-Como assim?

-Não sei, como tropeçar e cair do nada, como se estivesse em uma onda de má-sorte.

-Ah eu estou sempre em uma onda de má sorte-riu- mas isso é desde que eu era pequeno. Bem tenho que voltar a meu trabalho, vejo vocês por aí.

-Milo, espere! Esse é nosso cartão- Sam entregou um pequeno cartão para Milo- procure-nos se precisar.

O farmacêutico olhou para o papel com os dizeres

_"Agência de detetives de assuntos não-naturais Videre_

_ Samantha&Nicholle "_

-Assuntos não-naturais?

-Não conseguimos achar um nome mais apropriado para o que fazemos- disse sorrindo – bem se precisar nos procure.

-Sam? O que acha?

-Isso não me cheira bem, eu vi uma sombra no apartamento de Kamus e a vi novamente aqui.

-O que era?

-Provavelmente um encosto com uma obsessão. Mas não sei que tipo de efeito está causando ou o porquê. É muito difícil saber o motivo pelo qual um desses fantasmas se prendem às pessoas. E essa coisa deve ser muito forte a ponto de encostar em dois ao mesmo tempo.

-O que deveríamos fazer?

-Não sei, acho que esperar ele nos procurar.

As gêmeas chegavam à porta de casa quando viram um alvoroço no meio da rua, havia uma âmbulância e uma viatura que elas reconheceram na hora e uma grande mancha de sangue no chão.

-KAMUS!

...oooOOOooo...

Oláaaa meninaaaaas e meninos XDD

Olha eu voltando com mais um chap de Videre. Adoro a liberdade que essa fict me dá.

Gostaram da nova história? Bem devo confessar, essa não saiu da minha cabeça, usei uma idéia da minha nechan Pure petit que pegou de uma história real o. Tenho medo de fantasmas, mas estranhamente é um medo legal que me faz procurar coisas sobre o assunto.

Essa história acho que vai ser um pouco mais longa que as outra duas, mas não se preocupem, ela não ficará pausada por anos XDDD

obrigada por lerem até aqui o/

Reviews com críticas contrutivas, olás, e "eu li" são muitíssimos bem-vindas

obrigada


	6. Obsessão 2

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse eles seriam (se possível) muito mais gays _**

**_As gêmeas Sam e Nick me pertencem o/_**

-Kamus! O que aconteceu?

O rapaz estava no chão, sendo prontamente atendido pelos socorristas enquanto Kamijo conversava com as pessoas em volta com um bloco em mãos.

Uma barreira policial em volta da multidão segurava os curiosos. As gêmeas furaram-na com ajuda de seus amigos.

-O que houve?-Sam foi atrás de Yura que estava perto da vítima.

-Tentativa de suicídio, provavelmente.

-O QUE? Não pode ser.

-Ele pulou lá de cima, bem, não foi tão grave, mas se machucou bastente, fez um corte muito feio no braço porque bateu em um ferro pontudo e quebrou alguns ossos.

-Eu não tentei me matar- resmungou na maca, Kamus acordara meio tonto- eu caí.

-Testemunhas disseram que viram ele pular, claramente.

-Porque eu ia me matar?

-Isso você vai conversar com os psicólogos no hospital.

-Sam, Nick? Vocês me conhecem, sabem que eu não tentaria...

-Senhor, por favor se acalme.- um dos socorristas amarrava Kamus na maca para ele não cair.

-Yura, vão leva-lo onde?

-No hospital de Kanon.

Sam correu para puxar a irmã- vamos juntas.-subiram ambas no carro dos policiais.

-Isso é um absurdo, eu NÃO tentei me matar.

-Tudo bem, sr, Kamus, o psicólogo é apenas uma rotina, tivemos várias testemunhas que assistiram o sr, pular da janela voluntariamente.

O professor tinha o semblante fechado, cruzou os braços e olhou para janela.

-Kami, Yura, podemos falar com ele?

Eles se entreolharam e afirmaram com a cabeça, sairam da sala em seguida.

Yura se virou antes de sair da sala.

-Se precisarem de algo estaremos aqui fora.

-Kamus?

-Nick, eu NÃO tentei suicídio

A mais velha sentou-se na cama enquanto a mais nova em uma cadeira ao lado.

-Nós sabemos.-respondeu Sam.

-É Kamyu, nós conhecemos você. Mas uma coisa tenho que admitir, ultimamente você anda melancólico.

-Olha, estou sim meio incomodado, mas não é nada tão grave que me leve ao suicídio. Além do mais, sou um professor, que exemplo eu daria a meus alunos?

-Sempre preocupado-riu Nick.

-Mas porque anda incomodado?

-Não é nada de mais. Acho que detetives sobrenaturais não poderão me ajudar nesse caso- tentou forçar uma risada.

-Talvez não, mas duas amigas não podem?

-Obrigado, mas segundo os grandes filósofos somente o tempo cura um coração partido.

-É o Milo?Ai-Novamente Sam tomou um cutucão da irmã.

-Seja mais sutil.

-Tudo bem, Nick, é Sam. Mas ele deixou bem claro que não tem interesse em mim, não tinha antigamente e não tem agora. Eu fui tolo em pensar que poderíamos ser apenas amigos novamente- o professor, sempre tão fechado parecia estranhamente aberto à conversa, possivelmente pelos analgésicos que tivera que tomar, talvez pela sua própria história entalada em sua garganta. Mas surpreendeu as amigas com a facilidade com que falava agora.

-Sentimos muito.

-Talvez seja por isso mesmo que eu ande desastrado, desde que ele abriu a farmácia tem me evitado. Não iria insistir, apenas gostaria de conversar com ele, acho que causei uma espécie de repulsa. Sam, o que está olhando?

A garota de mechas azuis encarava a porta.

-Não é nada...hospitais são repletos de fantasmas.. desculpe interrompê-lo.

-Não se preocupe, obrigado por virem vocês duas. Daqui a pouco terei que convencer o psicólogo que eu não pulei.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu tinha chego em casa para me deitar, estava um vento fresco lá fora e resolvi abrir a janela para deixar entrar, me desequilibrei, quando vi estava no chão ouvindo todos me chamarem de suicida.

-Sr. Kamus? Posso entrar?- o diretor do hospital empurrou a porta suavemente.

-Sim.

-Olá meninas, como estão?

-Bem, obrigada Sr. Solo, como está Kanon?

-Não poderia estar melhor, se não se importam irei conversar com seu amigo, os detetives já conversaram comigo e me explicaram que ele é seu vizinho não?

-Sim.

-O psicólogo irá vir logo, mas acho que não teremos problemas, são apenas política da polícia, não se preocupe, se elas garantiram que você não tentou suicídio eu tenho obrigação de acreditar. Amanhã ele estará de volta mas é melhor ficar em observação por um dia, a queda foi um pouco feia.

-Ok, tchau Kamyuu, tome cuidado, por favor.

-Tchau meninas.

-Nick, venha-Sam correu pelos corredores- eu vi, a sombra, ela estava aqui, ela não veio sozinha.-chegaram à recepção as pressas-vê? Ela está ali.

-Milo?

-Milo está aqui também? Eu vejo apenas um borrão..

-Venha, vamos falar com ele.

Sam viu a sombra se dissipando lentamente a medida que Nick se aproximava.

-Veio ver como ele está?-o rapaz tinha um olhar meio cansado.

-Olá..er...não peguei o nome de vocês

-Sou Nick, e essa é a minha irmã Sam- Sam olhava fixamente para sua mão e tomou mais um cutucão da irmã.

-Ãh? Ah oi, Milo.

-Olá, nossa a minha marca realmente é tão interessante?

-Você não faz idéia..-mais um cutucão da irmã

-Milo, você vai vê-lo? Ele está lá em cima.

-É..eu soube do ocorrido. É melhor não, deixe-o descansar.

-Ele ficaria feliz em vê-lo, sabe?

-...

-Porque veio?

-Fiquei preocupado, ouvi dizer que ele caiu.

-Caiu? –Sam interrompeu a conversa dos dois- você acha que ele caiu? Não acha que ele se matou?

-Não, -Milo balançou a cabeça lentamente-ele não faria isso, ele não é suicida.

-Milo, porquê veio?

-Já disse, só queria saber como está.-Milo respirou fundo, ele estava sem o jaleco que usava na farmácia, parecia mais bonito com roupas informais.

-Então porque não vai lá? Sabe o quanto ele ficaria feliz?

-Melhor não, Nick, daria falsas esperanças a ele. Você sabe, não? Que ele gosta de você.

Milo virou de costas para as meninas, colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um papel.

-O que vocês querem dizer com isso? "Assuntos não-naturais?"

-Tudo aquilo que a polícia comum não investiga-Sam andou até ficar em sua frente- aquilo que a mente humana não compreende ou não considera racional.

-Vocês podem me ajudar então?

-Talvez, se você quizer nossa ajuda.

O farmacêutico suspirou, andou até os confortáveis bancos azuis de espera, virou os calcanhares para se sentar. Se jogou pesadamente, encostou a cabeça para trás, jogando os longos cachos nas costas . Milo passou as mãos nos cabelos e puxou o elástico que o prendia, estava levemente esticado pela pressão.

As meninas o seguiram, sentaram lado a lado em sua frente ambas com os joelhos juntos e a postura reta.

-Olha, não sei por onde começar.

-Estamos escutando.

-Milo, sabemos o quanto é difícil falar dessas coisas para estranhas como nós, mas queremos ajudar. –Nick se recostou na cadeira, a postura reta era cansativa para ela.

-As pessoas não acreditam em você, não é?-Sam também ficou um pouco mais a vontade.

-Não sei direito o que eu deveria dizer para vocês.

-Milo, você gosta de Kamus?-A voz de Sam era calma e controlada.

-Direta, não?- o loiro tentou forçar uma risada- sim eu gosto. Milo sentiu seu rosto rubrar de leve, não costumava admitir isso para ninguém.

-Por que não vai lá falar com ele?

-Olha, é o seguinte, eu não posso ter nada com ele.

-Por que?

-Não quero passar por louco, droga, não sei como dizer isso- ele batia os dedos nos joelhos- é o seguinte, desde que eu nasci, todas as pessoas que eu amei se foram.

-Se foram? Como assim?

-Minha primeira namorada, Linda, ela era realmente bonita, na época do ginásio, eu tinha 13 anos, começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas com ela.

-Que tipo?

-Ela começou a ficar...desastrada, começou a se machucar, até que um dia um ônibus que ela estava bateu. Ela morreu na hora.

-Sentimos muito.

-Minha segunda namorada, Mel, era lutadora da escola, alta, loira, forte, sua casa pegou fogo. Ela morreu presa entre as ferragens, sufocada pelo gás.

-Aquilo me apavorou, era a segunda. Durante um ano martelei a idéia, mas afinal, era loucura. No colégio descobri..bem..descobri que gostava dos homens também, um colega de quarto me chamou atenção,um moreno muito bonito, um pouco mais alto que eu . Capitão do time de futebol. Jogava lado a lado comigo.

-Caiu rolando da escada do 5º. Andar. Quebrou o pescoço.

-Milo, sentimos muito.

-Quando entrei para faculdade, já temia relacionamentos, decidi não tê-los de uma vez por todas. Lá conheci Kamus. Kamus...ele me encantou a primeira vista, mas não podia matá-lo, não não, me odiaria por isso.

-Ficamos amigos, dia após dia eu lutei contra isso. Ele demonstrava interesse discretamente, mas eu evitava, finjia que brincava, disse para ele várias vezes que eu não gostava de homens, que eu não tinha interesse em namorar ninguém na faculdade.

-Ele se declarou no último ano, eu não poderia me sentir mais feliz, mesmo tentando afastá-lo de mim durante os 4 anos, ele continuou lá, por mim.-seu nervosismo aumentava, um sorriso se formou e logo depois morreu- Mas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer com ele, acidentes, como os que aconteciam com Linda e eu temi, mais do que jamais havia temido por alguém. Então eu fiz...quebrei seu coração. Disse que não tinha interesse nenhum nele, foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz na vida. Ele ficou arrasado, disse que voltaria para França.

-Acho que foi a coisa mais difícil da minha vida, sabem, eu realmente..

-Milo- se levantou Sam- talvez possamos te ajudar, mas precisamos descobrir o que está por trás dessas mortes. Por enquanto se afaste de Kamus, tenho a impressão de que sei o que é. Ah sim, deixe me ver sua mão novamente.

-Você vai lê-la ou algo assim?

-Não seja tolo, isso não existe(irônico, não?). Hum..esse anel, tenho a impressão de que já o vi em algum lugar.

-Que anel?

-Minha irmã consegue ver coisas que nós não conseguimos. Sam como ele é?

-Grande e prateado, uma pedra azul acho envolto por um dragão com uma pedra minúscula vermelha no olho. Não é anel atual. Milo, você já usou algum anel nesse dedo?

-Não, como eu disse, eu sempre tive essa marca. Seus olhos mudaram de cor?

-Shh, -ela balançou a mão na frente de seu rosto- deixe-me ver- no momento em que Sam foi tocar a marca, uma rajada de vento a empurrou para longe.

-SAM!- Nick gritou, foi rápida o suficiente para impedir sua irmã de colidir com a parede.- onde ele está? Eu não enxergo! Você tem que me guiar para expulsá-lo.

-Já foi- Ela se levantou batendo a sujeira da roupa, as pessoas da sala olharam assustadas mas as gêmeas simplesmente as ignoraram- é violenta.

-Mulher?

-Eu acho que vi um vestido. Se não for uma mulher é um traveco-riu.

Milo se levantou desesperado, não sabia se deveria correr ou ir atrás da garota que voara.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

-Sinto te dizer, Milo, tem algum espírito preso em você.

-Como assim?

-Já ouviu falar em obsessão?

-No espiritismo, há espíritos que se prendem à alguém ou algo, não, mas eu não sou espírita, não tenho religião. Isso pode acontecer com alguém que não acredita?

-Sim, Nick consegue expulsá-los mesmo não vendo-os. Mas pelo que notei, esse espírito está forte demais, tenho que convencê-lo do que está fazendo e que ela está morta.

-Como fará isso?

-Não faço idéia. Precisamos achar a fonte disso. Ela não fica por perto enquanto nós estamos, está dificultando as coisas.

-Nick, Sam, precisam de uma carona?- Yura e Kamijo chegavam- e..quem é você?

-Sou Milo, amigo de Kamus, mas já estou indo também, meninas o que eu faço?

-Quando tivermos a resposta o procuraremos, sim? Pode me deixar algo para te contactar?

-Meu cartão, aqui, estarei aguardando-virou se de costas- meninas..eu...

-Nós sabemos..está tudo bem...

...oooOOOoo...

Olá como dizem pelo twitter SEUS LINDOS E LINDAS

Como estão?

Mais um capítulo das minhas gêmeas lindinhas XDDD Não matei o Kamyu , que pena, ou não XDD mas esse conto já tá acabando, apesar de ser o primeiro com três capítulos...

Falta só mais um. Meninas do meu coração que deixaram review, muitíssimo obrigada, espero que acompanhem o final da saga XD

até mais ver o/


	7. Obsessão 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence...bem o resto vocês já sabem.**_

_**Sam e Nick me pertencem o/**_

_**Obsessão 3**_

Kamijo dirigia o carro dos detetives, não era uma viatura comum, era um carro que podia ser usado como disfarce, portanto não havia grades dividindo os bancos. Os bancos eram de couro. As gêmeas estavam sentadas nos bancos traseiros ouvindo as explicações de Yura sobre o acidente de Kamus.

-Ele ficará bem, mas o que está acontecendo?

-Achamos que é um encosto.

-Ahh sim, meninas, estaremos de folga amanhã, querem ir conosco para cá?-Yura entregou um panfleto para as gêmeas.-o museu nos convidou para a abertura da nova exposição.-O papel indicava "jóias da europa da alta idade média" com várias fotos de anéis e colares de pedras preciosas.

-O ANEL-gritou-Sam- é esse o anel! Tenho certeza.

-Que anel?

-Esse anel, eu vi na mão de Milo, está ligado com isso tudo, Nick, precisamos ir nesse museu.

-Ótimo, pegaremos vocês amanhã às 5 ok?-Yura se animou- e, Sam, tratarei de ficar bonitão para nosso encontro duplo-virou para dar uma piscada fazendo a gêmea mais nova rubrar.

-Eu também- levantou a mão Nick.

-Sam, é um evento de roupas sociais sabia?.

-ARGH, essas obrigações sociais são um saco. O que você vai vestir?

-Esse vestido brilhante- levantou um vestido com lantejoulas cinza curto.

-Oh, acho que fiquei cega-riu-E eu?

-Isso- indicou um vestido longo vermelho.

-Vou é parecer a ..a..Alicia Rabbit.*

-Não era Jessica Rabbit? A mulher peituda do coelho?

-Enfim, odeio esses vestidos, é difícil me mover com eles, olhe, leve essa bolsa- Sam empurrou uma bolsa brilhante preta.

-Não combina com o meu vestido.

-LEVE, nós vamos usar.

-Tá, tudo bem, se veste que daqui a pouco eles vem.

-WOW, Alicia Rabbit?-o detetive Yura disse após assoviar ao entrar. Logo tomou um tapa na cabeça

-É Jéssica, burro.

-Ahh é. Venha, Jessica-levantou o braço.

-Está muito bonita, Nick.-um pouco envergonhado Kamijo levou a irmã mais velha.

_**Museu**_

Um prédio alto, branco, com uma arquitetura externa que lembravam as colunas romanas. Por dentro obras de artes famosíssimas e um coquetel com grandes nomes da arte européia.

-Ali-sussurrou Sam apontando para um grande aquário de vidro rodeado por correntes de veludo.-não consigo ver nada de tão longe.

-O que faremos então? Ahh, não olhe assim para mim.

-Vamos lá Nick, eu preciso tocar no anel.

-Você falou que era a última vez que eu roubava obras de arte quando pegamos a monalisa por duas semanas.

-Foi por uma boa causa.

-O que vocês duas andam aprontando?-Kamijo notou as duas cochichando.

-Kami, eu só estou convencendo minha irmã aqui a roubar aquele anel.

-O quê?

-Iremos devolver, mas eu preciso dele.

-Nem pensar, estou de folga, se acontecer algo com o anel enquanto estamos aqui seremos motivo de piada.

-Kamijo, elas precisam do anel, não será a primeira vez que isso acontece, você sabe.

-Eu estou de folga-disse emburrado.

-E é por isso que ninguém vai ligar se o anel for roubado, olha, eu só preciso que vocês desliguem as câmeras de segurança por um segundo, ninguém vai ligar.

-Sam, sua visão de "ninguém vai ligar" é um pouco distorcida- a irmã olhava torto- mas tudo bem, um blackout e eu pego.

Os policiais andaram até o lado de fora do prédio.

-Não acredito que estamos ajudando com isso.

-Relaxa, Kami, você deveria achar divertido, afinal, não é sempre que podemos fazer algo fora da rotina.

-Nossa rotina já é complicada demais para querer quebrá-la. Olhe, lá em cima, se cortarmos a energia, pelo menos durante um segundo irá ter o blackout até que os geradores comecem a funcionar. Como cortaremos isso?

-Fácil- Yura tirou a arma do bolso e deu um tiro no cabo.

-ESTÁ LOUCO? E se alguém achar a bala?

-Bem, já foi, ninguém viu, agora vamos voltar ao museu.-Yura deu um tapinha nos ombros do companheiro e deu de ombros, andando na frente.

Kamijo deu um tapa na própria testa, esse grupo todo era dor de cabeça na certa.

-Aqui, Sam- entre as mãos de Nick, o grande anel prateado, exatamente como Sam havia descrito. Sua gêmea primeiro observou-a por alguns segundos.

-É, ela está totalmente carregada de lembranças- devagar, esticou a mão, colocou-a sobre o anel, é um anel muito antigo mesmo- devagar desceu a mão, com o indicador e o polegar suavemente tocou o metal. Seus olhos mudaram para um escuro quase negro.

...ooo...

_Geração após geração da família __Hartmann __usaram aquele anel, não eram um, sim dois. Mães entregavam para seus primeiros filhos esperando que passassem para suas noivas._

_ Um rapaz de longos cabelos negros, sombracelha grossa e olhos escuros tinha em mãos um par de anéis e brincava com eles entre seus dedos. Sorria._

_ Sam o reconheceu imediatamente, Milo, era sua vida passada._

_ Suas roupas denunciavam a época, estava sentado em uma grande pedra branca em um lindo jardim. _

_Ela chegava, sorrindo, os cabelos eram dourados caindo em cascatas em suas costas, vestia roupas velhas e rasgadas e um avental encardido. Aos pulos com sua sandália de couro e seus braços erguidos foi de encontro a seu amado para um beijo apaixonado._

_ Ele se ajoelhou então perante seu amor._

_ -Úrsula Berg, quer me fazer feliz por toda a eternidade? _

_ Ela levou as mãos à boca, chorando e acenando a cabeça com um "sim"._

_ Ele comemorou, pulando e a abraçando._

_-Oh,**__Shaula__, sim sim, estaremos juntos por toda eternidade.- ela chorava de felicidade._

_ Úrsula corria em direção à sua própria casa, apavorada. Em seu dedo anelar o pesado anel brilhava._

_ Chegou à humilde porta de madeira surrada e puxou com força, escutando o rangido. Sangue estava espalhado por todas as paredes. Sua mãe, seus irmãos, sua irmã recém-nascida, todos mortos violentamente. A cabeça de seu pai ainda pendia. Ela gritou. Mas não teve tempo para pensar, foi arrastada pelos cabelos e jogada no chão. Uma mulher _

_ -__Achou que poderia competir comigo? Uma mera serva? Não se meta comigo!-foram as últimas palavras que ouviu._

...ooo...

-Sam?

A mais nova piscou algumas vezes, seus olhos voltaram ao azul-céu e ela abaixou o rosto em sinal de respeito.

-Ela amaldiçoou a tudo e a todos, desacreditou no ser humano. Viu toda a maldade que alguém poderia fazer com outra pessoa. Creio que tenha se esquecido que está morta e acredita que Milo ainda é seu noivo.

-O que faremos?

-Não é complicado, mas será doloroso para ela. Mas ela não pode continuar assim para sempre, já se passaram tantos anos que ela não sente mais nada além de rancor.

Milo estava sentado na calçada do lado de fora do prédio em que moravam as gêmeas e Kamus, queria mais que tudo no mundo entrar lá e ver como ele estaria. Provavelmete teria dificuldades em realizar tarefas simples com a perna quebrada e o corte no braço. Mas tinha tanto medo de machucá-lo que não conseguia mais nem olhar para Kamus.

Um carro se aproximou, parando na entrada.

-Milo, achamos a resposta- ele se assustou com a roupa dos quatro.

-Vocês vieram de uma formatura?

-Longa história- Sam desceu com seu vestido vermelho, puxou a mão de Milo e foram cercados pela sombra, agora tão densa que todos podiam sentir um calafrio com sua presença. Ela pegou o anel e colocou em seu dedo anelar.

Uma luz iluminou Milo, das sombras, uma linda mulher apareceu levemente transparente, tinha uma expressão de fúria em seu rosto e avançou sobre Milo.

Nick se preparou para atacá-la, mas foi segurada por sua irmã.

-Olhe.

-Ursula...-uma voz diferente saiu de Milo-sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.- um vento forte começou a soprar e objetos pequenos da rua voaram sobre Milo.

-Nick, proteja Milo, ele tem que se aproximar dela.-Sam se abaixou tentando fugir dos objetos voadores.

Ele caminhou com dificuldade, Nick prontamente defendia Milo dos objetos que voavam em sua direção.

Quando finalmente chegou, abriu os braços e a abraçou com ternura. Imediatamente sua expressão mudou. Ursula, agora estava visível como se estivesse viva e começou a chorar.

Ele segurou seu rosto e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios. Ela sorriu e desapareceu logo em seguida.

-Milo?- Nick tocou seu ombro- está tudo bem?

Ele abriu os olhos por alguns instantes e encarou Nick, totalmente confuso.

-O que aconteceu?

-Sua marca, nós a retiramos com o anel- Sam passou piscando para a irmã- Milo, não tema achar a pessoa que você ama com medo que ela se quebre, todos nós os vivos temos o risco de morrer, o melhor que podemos fazer é tentar viver essa vida feliz até que chegue ao fim seja hoje seja daqui a dez anos. Esse fantasma não o incomodará mais, mas o medo, bem isso é você quem tem que evitar.

"O anel da maldição dos _Hartmann_ conta uma triste história de amor. Shaula Hartmann se apaixonou por sua serva, Úrsula Berg. Um romance proibido. Shaula foi o último herdeiro da família Hartmann e entregou a aliança, legado de sua família, à Úrsula, causando o ciúmes de sua noiva Anne, escolhida por seus pais.

Anne jamais aceitou a derrota, usou de seu poder e recebeu permissão dos pais de Shaula para matar a família da serva e a mesma. Jogou seu corpo no rio fazendo com que um dos anés se perdessem para sempre.

Shaula enlouquecido assassinou sua própria família e Anne. Antes de morrer, jurou que guardaria Úrsula em suas lembranças até reencontrá-la"

Nick fechou o livro de História que pegara na biblioteca.

-História triste do passado de Milo, ele se lembra de algo?

-Não, é melhor assim, as vidas passadas devem ficar no passado.

-Você acha que ele vai lá conversar com Kamus?

-Não sei, é difícil fazer algo desse tipo depois de tantos anos evitando.

-Ele não acreditou em nós?

-Acho que ele acreditou em muitas pessoas durante muito tempo, e por isso é difícil acreditar que algo dará certo, justamente agora. Ele tem um medo terrível de perder Kamus para os braços da morte. Acho que não suportaria.

-É uma pena, acho que Kamus realmente ama ele, e ele também.

-Nick, olhe- Sam correu para a janela seguida da irmã, espiaram com cuidado a porta que dava para a rua.

Milo caminhava em direção ao prédio em que elas moravam, parou e voltou, depois virou-se novamente e parou novamente.

-VAI LOGO- gritou Nick da janela, mas ele não escutou.

Milo virou-se para voltar para casa e parou novamente, olhando para baixo totalmente confuso. De repente Sam viu ele tropeçar e cair e ser arrastado por uma mão invisível até a porta do prédio. Tentando entender o que aconteceu, Milo se levantou, olhou para os lados e chacoalhou a cabeça.

Sam se virou para a irmã rindo.

-O que? Ele não iria oras, eu só tava tentando ajudar.

Ele se levantou, bateu um pouco a roupa e arrumou o colarinho, quando se virou, Kamus estava atrás dele olhando incrédulo e tentando ajudá-lo. De repente Milo puxou Kamus para si, se abraçaram e se beijaram suavemente.

As gêmeas riram, elas estavam prontas para a próxima.

_*Jéssica Rabbit, esposa de Roger Rabbit do filme "Uma cilada para Roger Rabbit", chamei de Alícia na fict porque um dia eu discutia com meu namorado sobre ela e a chamei de Alícia por um tempo até ele me corrigir XD_

_**Shaula é o nome da segunda maior estrela da constelação de escorpião._

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Oláaaaaa amigas e amigos que acompanham a fict, espero que tenham gostado._

_O final deu trabalho e mesmo assim não fiquei satisfeita com o restinho...mas o resto eu até que gostei._

_O último capítulo ficou(como sempre) meio corrido, juro que não me entendo, as vezes eu quero escrever com calma e as vezes a história simplesmente foge XDD_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, e a história das gêmeas não terminar por aqui o/_


End file.
